


Vegereeza challenge varie

by frida_rush



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frida_rush/pseuds/frida_rush
Summary: Raccolta di storie Vegeta x Frieza che partecipano a varie challenge
Relationships: Frieza & Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Frieza/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Prigione 

Era notte inoltrata, l’orologio digitale sulla parete della struttura segnava le tre in punto, e il giovane ragazzo aprì la porta della sua stanza, trovandosi di fronte quella figura pallida e incappucciata che gli era ormai familiare. L’uomo si infilò nella camera chiudendosi la porta alle spalle, poi si abbassò il cappuccio e si tolse la mantella nera, rivelando il fisico minuto, la pelle bianchissima decorata con placche viola e il viso dai lineamenti femminili, gli occhi scarlatti brillavano grazie alla poca luce presente. La lunga coda si muoveva attorno alle proprie gambe per poi accarezzare i fianchi di Vegeta.  
-Sei ancora tu- mormorò voltandosi e facendo svolazzare la sua vestaglia rossa, mostrando per un istante le gambe nude e la coda scimmiesca al suo ospite, tornando verso il piccolo schermo che mostrava la lista degli appuntamenti. Lesse il nome.  
-Thundra… è così che ti sei firmato questa volta- disse guardandolo mentre sorrideva, le mani incrociate dietro la schiena dritta. Avrebbe potuto anche arrivarci da solo, avrebbe potuto capire che si trattava di lui, d’altronde era un nome piuttosto comune tra i changelings e gli pseudonimi che quel cliente usava erano tutti ricollegati alla sua stessa, glaciale razza.  
Il mestiere di prostituta in quello schifo di posto su quel pianeta sperduto non gli era mai piaciuto, ma non aveva scelta e quell’uomo che si presentava sempre ad orari improbabili da quasi un anno a quella parte alleviava le sue sofferenze. Il suo fisico snello e nervoso nascondeva una forza incredibile che non riusciva a contrastare nemmeno rilasciando la propria aura, si sentiva impotente davanti a lui e davanti ai suoi sguardi così intensi e severi.  
In un certo senso lo temeva ma, allo stesso tempo, ne era attratto: elegante, aggraziato, dominante ma anche accomodante e misterioso.  
-Non hai intenzione di dirmi il tuo vero nome, non è così?- domandò il sayian, sempre rimanendo al proprio posto, mentre l’altro gli si avvicinava e gli avvolgeva la coda intorno alla vita.  
-Stai parlando troppo- ribatté l’uomo, aprendogli la vestaglia sul busto con la punta della coda, scoprendo il petto muscoloso e gli addominali scolpiti del suo passatempo preferito. Gli mise una mano piccola e bianca sullo sterno e prese ad avanzare, costringendo l’altro ad indietreggiare fino a che le sue ginocchia non incontrarono il bordo del letto dietro di lui. Si distrasse un momento ad osservare le lenzuola bianche che presto sarebbero state smosse sotto il loro peso, ringraziando internamente quella casa chiusa, quella stanza e quel ragazzino per alleviare tutto il suo stress e la sua tensione.  
-Lo sai che odio che mi si faccia l’interrogatorio- continuò e Vegeta gli mise una mano tra le gambe, andando a stimolare quella fessura che, entro pochi minuti, avrebbe rilasciato il suo membro retrattile.  
-Merito una punizione, papino?-  
Era il suo lavoro, ma odiava svolgerlo.  
Gli permetteva di mangiare ma spesso avrebbe preferito morire di fame piuttosto che umiliarsi in quel modo, anche se giocare con lui ed essere sensuale recitando gli dava un certo senso di appagamento.  
Era ancora molto giovane, forse troppo, per cui avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa pur di conquistare la sua libertà, pur di guadagnare abbastanza da poter andare via.  
Ma quell’uomo era diverso. Gli piaceva dominare in una maniera quasi ossessiva, gli piaceva che Vegeta si lasciasse comandare quasi a bacchetta ma allo stesso tempo desiderava ardentemente che si ribellasse, come se fosse un gioco malato di sua invenzione, diverso dai giochi di ruolo cui era abituato con altri clienti, che lo costringevano ad interpretare una vittima di stupro e a ribellarsi ad una violenza sessuale.  
Lui non era così. Lui gli parlava e gli chiedeva di respingerlo come se volesse misurare la sua forza di volontà, come se volesse capire la sua natura e tastare il suo desiderio di sopravvivenza anche se a volte cedeva ai giochi di ruolo. Vegeta gli era grato per quel suo modo di comportarsi. Almeno per un breve lasso di tempo avrebbe potuto smettere di recitare la parte della puttana lasciva e mostrare la sua natura ribelle e libera.  
-Non voglio giocare, Vegeta- gli rispose l’ospite e lui non riuscì pienamente a comprendere cosa desiderasse in quel momento, non riuscì a capire il suo volere mentre la vestaglia rossa cadeva ai suoi piedi e lui veniva spinto di schiena contro il materasso.  
Vide le labbra nere dell’uomo fare un sorriso quando rimase completamente nudo sul letto e Vegeta sorrise di rimando percependo la coda bianca scivolargli sulla coscia, lentamente, arrivando al suo membro quasi eretto. Aprì di più le gambe e lasciò che lo stimolasse con la punta di quel prolungamento candido e gemette sempre più forte, si morse il labbro e mosse nuovamente la mano verso l’intimità umida del changeling, facendo emergere il membro già turgido e lubrificato.  
-Girati- ordinò l’alieno bianco e Vegeta si morse nuovamente il labbro, puntellandosi con i gomiti sul materasso per squadrarlo meglio.  
-Costringimi- ribatté e quello non se lo fece ripetere due volte: con uno scatto felino si avvicinò di più a lui e gli strinse la coda intorno al collo, cogliendolo di sorpresa.  
Era davvero veloce.  
Vegeta boccheggiò mentre l’altro gli afferrava le braccia e lo costringeva a mettersi a pancia in giù, sollevandogli i fianchi e rimanendo quasi incantato dalla coda pelosa che si agitava davanti a sé. Lo sentì gemere più forte sia per il poco afflusso di ossigeno sia perché aveva iniziato a strofinare la punta del proprio membro contro la sua apertura, pronto per prenderlo. Allentò la stretta sul suo collo e gli afferrò i fianchi sempre tenendoli sollevati, entrando in lui con una spinta secca e vigorosa, facendogli emettere un ringhio soffocato, guardando le sue mani nervose e abbronzate stringere le lenzuola in modo spasmodico.  
Si spinse in lui con violenza, possedendolo quasi rabbiosamente, sventolando la coda bianca di fronte al suo viso.  
Vegeta gemette.  
-Hai moglie e figli… vero?- domandò il giovane ansimando.  
-Come dici?- fece l’altro di rimando, accarezzando la schiena muscolosa del sottomesso con le mani gelide, affondando le unghie nere nei suoi fianchi, facendo schioccare il proprio collo.  
-È per questo che vieni sempre a questi orari… le tre di notte… le sei del mattino… vuoi nascondere a tua moglie il fatto che tu sia un puttaniere traditore…-  
Vegeta urlò in seguito ad una spinta più forte delle altre e ringraziò le pareti insonorizzate per contenere le sue urla o non avrebbe retto l’imbarazzo del sapere che i suoi colleghi e colleghe lo avrebbero sentito nel cuore della notte, compresa la vecchia Baba che aveva accolto il loro ospite a quell’ora tarda.  
-E anche se fosse?- domandò l’altro, abbassandosi con il busto e facendo combaciare il proprio petto con la schiena di Vegeta, mordendogli il lobo ma senza smettere di spingere.  
-Mi dispiacerebbe per loro- ridacchiò il giovane, salvo poi gemere ancora quando l’uomo candido uscì e rientrò in lui senza preavviso. Una mano affusolata gli strinse delicatamente il collo e Vegeta sospirò chiudendo gli occhi.  
-Ma non sarebbero affari tuoi- mormorò il changeling, approfittando del momento per far finire la punta della propria coda tra le labbra del sayian che prese a succhiarlo con versi sensuali ma finti, come se volesse prendersi gioco di lui.  
La stanza si riempì dei loro gemiti e del loro calore corporeo, le lenzuola si stropicciarono sempre di più, man mano che i due amanti si conoscevano tra esse. La luce delle due lune che orbitavano intorno a quel pianeta accarezzava i loro corpi. Vegeta strinse più forte le mani sul materasso e sussultò quando sentì la mano fredda del compagno scivolare dal collo lungo il braccio, per raggiungere la sua mano destra, posandosi delicatamente sul dorso.  
La punta della coda venne rimossa dalla sua bocca, bagnata e collegata alle labbra grazie ad un sottile filo di saliva.  
L’uomo diminuì la forza nelle spinte e avvicinò nuovamente il volto all’orecchio del ragazzo, soffiandovi una sola parola.  
-Frieza-  
Vegeta gli rivolge uno sguardo interrogativo spostando il viso all’indietro.  
-È il mio nome-  
Frieza.  
Quel Lord Frieza?  
Quel potente imprenditore che possedeva la maggior parte dei pianeti in quella galassia? Quello che Baba aveva nominato più volte perché aveva saputo che aveva rilevato anche quel pianeta e ora era in trattative per acquistarlo? Quello che lui aveva tanto sentito nominare ma a cui non sapeva dare un volto perché in quel posto desolato non avevano la possibilità di avere delle comunicazioni visive ma solo audio?  
Si sentì raggirato e preso in giro.  
Poteva finalmente dare un nome a quel cliente così particolare, ma sapere che le cose stavano così lo mandava in bestia. Comprese in quel momento che si presentava sempre tardi e coperto dalla testa ai piedi per non dare troppo nell’occhio, d’altronde non sarebbe stata una buona pubblicità per lui. Un uomo potente come lui che si abbassava a frequentare un bordello come il suo, un uomo elegante e ricco come lui che si scopava sempre la stessa puttana.  
Vegeta allungò la mano libera dietro di sé e gli andò a graffiare la spalla, con forza e violenza, facendolo sibilare di dolore.  
-Potevi dirmelo prima!- sbraitò cercando di liberarsi, ma appena ci provò Frieza riportò la coda attorno al suo collo e lo costrinse a stare sdraiato.  
-Che cazzo di senso ha nascondersi dietro nomi falsi e un mantello?- continuò ad urlare Vegeta e Frieza lo costrinse a pancia in su, premendolo contro il materasso, stringendogli il polso sopra la testa, tenendogli le gambe aperte e il viso vicino al suo.  
-Continua a parlare- ordinò Frieza, prendendolo alla sprovvista e facendolo inarcare per la sorpresa e il dolore.  
-Vaffanculo!- sibilò il giovane sayian -Posso sopportare tutto, umiliazioni, violenze, tutto… ma non tollero essere preso in giro- gemette cercando di liberare il polso stretto nella sua mano, per arpionarsi con entrambe le mani alle sue spalle, facendole sanguinare. Sapeva che probabilmente con quella scenata si sarebbe giocato la simpatia del suo benefattore e la buona paga che gli vedeva ogni volta che si incontravano, ma il suo orgoglio valeva più di tutto.  
-Mi hai solo preso in giro… per tutto questo tempo tu…-  
Non fece in tempo a finire la frase perché Frieza lo zittì con un bacio.  
Fu in quel momento che Vegeta realizzò che l’uomo non aveva mai azzardato un contatto così intimo con lui, era la prima volta che le loro labbra si incontravano, che le loro lingue si assaporavano a vicenda. Si lasciarono trasportare da quel momento e Vegeta gemette nella sua bocca nera quando lo sentì spingersi di nuovo in lui e continuare a muoversi ritmicamente, colpendo la prostata grazie a quella posizione.  
-Quando avremo finito- parlò Frieza -Indosserai degli abiti e uscirai da questo posto con me-  
Vegeta, che fino a quel momento aveva tenuto gli occhi stretti per via del piacere misto al dolore e alla rabbia, li strabuzzò. Poi strinse la mano libera sulla sua spalla, ancora una volta, e diede un colpo di reni ribaltando le posizioni e rimanendo a cavalcioni sull’uomo, la mano che prima era stretta in quella di Frieza si spostò sul suo collo bianco.  
Lo guardò in modo truce mentre assumeva il controllo della situazione, muovendo il bacino come meglio credeva, portando il piacere al limite per poi negarlo.  
-Perché dovrei?- domandò avvicinandosi a lui con il volto.  
-Perché posso offrirti una vita migliore- rispose Frieza, rimanendo impassibile.  
-Posso darti la libertà che tanto brami, ricchezza, un letto caldo e del buon cibo- andò avanti, senza tentare di sottometterlo ancora, posando le mani sui suoi fianchi che si alzavano e si abbassano, seguendo i movimenti.  
-Posso offrirti protezione. Perché hai del potenziale, sei forte, e questo mi piace. Voglio uno come te a seguirmi-  
Vegeta ridacchiò, muovendosi lentamente sul bacino dell’amante.  
-Avresti fatto prima a cercare tra i tuoi leccapiedi. Loro ti sono sicuramente già fedeli…-  
Frieza si tirò su con il busto e gli afferrò i glutei, facendo in modo che il giovane si aggrappasse al suo collo. Gli morse il pomo d’di Adamo lasciando un segno sulla pelle abbronzata.  
-Hai detto bene: non sono altro che leccapiedi. Voglio qualcuno che sappia come ci si ingegna per sopravvivere, che sia forte-  
Vegeta gettò indietro la testa e aprì la bocca lasciandosi andare ad un gemito più forte degli altri che accompagnò il suo orgasmo e quello del suo compagno che si riversò dentro di lui, stringendolo di più.  
Ansimando il giovane fece il punto della situazione nella sua mente.  
Sì.  
Dentro di sé aveva già accettato la proposta di quel benefattore che tanto lo aveva incuriosito nell’ultimo periodo. Se era davvero chi diceva di essere allora aveva la sua possibilità di essere libero e non se la sarebbe certo lasciata sfuggire dalle dita.  
Nascose il volto nel collo di Frieza e ne inspirò l’odore dolce. Sicuramente si aspettava che gli rimanesse fedele e leale fino all’ultimo respiro, ma Vegeta non era quel tipo di persona, che si lega a qualcuno per rimanervi assieme per sempre, ma questo era un altro punto della questione.  
Si lasciò baciare ancora, da quelle labbra soffici e nere, che appartenevano alla sua nuova prigione d’oro, che aveva aperto i suoi cancelli alle tre di notte.


	2. Pulizie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per "i prompt del lunedi" del gruppo il giardino di efp   
> Prompt: pulizie

Pulizie 

I passi leggeri e delicati di Frieza giunsero fino nel grande salone del palazzo e guardò soddisfatto gli arredamenti splendenti. Antarctis emise un suono gutturale e gettò la testa e gli occhi all’indietro, guadagnandosi un’occhiataccia da parte del padre.  
-Ma perché dobbiamo fare noi tutto il lavoro? Non possiamo chiamare dei servitori perché vengano a pulire e ordinare?-   
La bambina volò fuori dalla porta del salone che aveva appena finito di lucidare.   
Frieza raddrizzò la schiena e sospirò, seguendo la figlia, entrando insieme a lei nella stanza accanto, dove Vegeta e Bra stavano pulendo i grossi oblò con stracci e gel per superfici vitree.  
-Sai, mia cara- cominciò Frieza, mettendo uno straccio tra le mani della figlia -Essere benestante non significa che debba essere sempre servita e riverita-   
Antarctis gli lanciò un’occhiata perplessa.  
-Fatico ad immaginarti mentre pulisci la tua stanza senza l’aiuto della servitù-   
-È qui che ti sbagli- intervenne Vegeta, attirando l’attenzione della figlia, ma senza distogliere lo sguardo dal vetro.  
-L'ho visto io stesso, da giovane. Tante volte l’ho visto fare le pulizie nei suoi alloggi, impedendo ai servi di rifargli persino il letto-   
Vegeta osservò il volto compiaciuto del compagno grazie al riflesso dell’oblò e Bra smise di pulire la sua frazione di vetro, osservandolo brillare, soddisfatta.  
-Frieza, metti anche tu un grembiulino!- urlò la bimba dai capelli azzurri, andando incontro all’imperatore, che indietreggiò appena.  
-Perdonami, mia cara, ma non ho intenzione di mettermi in ridicolo in questo modo-   
Vegeta alzò un sopracciglio, voltando leggermente il capo per vedere le sue figlie infastidire il dittatore, porgendogli un grembiule rosa. Sorrise tra sé e sé, ricordando i tempi in cui lo aveva visto sistemare le sue stanze, ordinare gli archivi, pulire il piano di lavoro.

“Bisogna sempre essere pronti a sapere la cavare da soli, non si sa mai cosa può capitare. Potresti ritrovarti completamente solo e non essere in grado di badare a te stesso" 

Gli aveva detto tante volte, riferendosi non solo alle pulizie e all’ordine domestico, ma anche alle faccende più complicate e disparate, come guidare una navicella o medicare una ferita piuttosto grave in assenza di una vasca rigenerante.   
Vegeta riportò la sua attenzione sul paesaggio al di là dell’oblò e pensò che l’idea di possedere quel pianeta per farne la loro nuova casa non era così male. Una volta terminato di pulire il palazzo avrebbero potuto costruire una nuova vita.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prima parte di piccole flash scritte come risposta ad alcune domande di una "ship challenge"

1\. Who’s the most cuddler

Il collo del principe sayian, seduto davanti allo schermo che mostrava diversi schemi di battaglia, venne circondato dalle braccia gelide di Frieza, che posò il mento sulla spalla del compagno, sentendolo quasi irrigidirsi.  
-Ah- mormorò Vegeta, senza smettere di guardare lo schermo -Non credevo che fossi capace di mostrare affetto di tua spontanea volontà-  
Frieza mugugnò, in risposta, infastidito.  
-Shh, sta zitto- gli intimò, mentre si godeva il profumo dell'amato -Ho avuto una giornata terribile-   
Vegeta obbedì a quella specie di ordine, accarezzandogli semplicemente la pelle candida dell’avambraccio. 

2\. Who makes the bed

Vegeta tirò con cura gli angoli del grande letto matrimoniale che condivideva con Frieza, sbuffando ogni qual volta che una piega faceva la sua comparsa sulla superficie. Si massaggiò la base del naso, inspirando a fondo per mantenere la calma.

“Per una volta potrebbe anche farlo lui, il letto. Il fatto che sia il primo a svegliarsi lo mette in vantaggio, ma non è una buona ragione per rifilarmi questo lavoro che tanto detesto" 

Si morse il labbro e tirò su le coperte lilla, schiaffeggiando i cuscini, pensando però che tutto sommato non gli dispiaceva rendere Frieza felice con quei piccoli gesti.

3\. Who wakes up first 

-Dire che sono in ritardo è un eufemismo- si lamentò Frieza, uscendo dal letto come una furia, lasciando il calore del corpo di Vegeta che lo teneva stretto fino a pochi momenti prima. Il principe sbadigliò e lo guardò con un occhio soltanto.  
-E dire che sei sempre così preciso… il tuo orologio interno inizia a perdere colpi?-   
Venne fulminato dagli occhi scarlatti di Frieza che stava guardando il proprio riflesso allo specchio.  
-E la tua capacità di tacere, invece?-  
-Quella non l’ho mai avuta- ribatté il principe.   
Guardando il compagno che si copriva le scure occhiaie con della crema e del trucco, Vegeta pensò che sarebbe stato contento di vederlo dormire un po’ di più, in modo da farle sparire del tutto, invece di doverle solo mascherare.

4\. Who has the weirdest taste in music

-Ma davvero ascolti questa roba?- domandò Frieza incredulo, abbassando il volume della musica, e Vegeta annuì, con un ghigno.  
-Se fossi più aperto di mente riusciresti a vedere quanto sia bello questo tipo di musica-   
Vegeta ci aveva tenuto così tanto a renderlo partecipe di quello che gli era piaciuto del suo periodo sulla Terra, tradizioni, cibo, credenze e quando era arrivato alla musica era sicuro che Frieza avrebbe storto il naso. Band come gli Skillet, gli Otherwise, Korn e cose simili non erano decisamente quello che piaceva al tiranno, abituato ad un tipo di musica diversa.   
-Io più aperto di mente- ribatté -Vorrei ricordarti che sei tu quello che si addormentò in sala quando ti portai a teatro-  
Vegeta alzò la mano in segno di difesa, mettendosi più comodo con le gambe incrociate sul letto dov’erano seduti, l’uno di fronte all’altro.  
-Non tirare fuori la storia del teatro e la musica lirica, ti prego! È noiosa, e tu lo sai-   
Frieza si massaggiò le tempie, domandandosi come si potesse trovare noiosa l’opera, la musica classica e strumentale. 

5\. Who’s the most protective 

La testa dell’alieno dall’aspetto di un serpente venne staccata dal collo con un calcio da parte di Frieza, che lanciò un laser in direzione di un altro alieno che si accingeva ad attaccarlo da sinistra. Non si fermò, il volto tirato in un’espressione iraconda e tesa, attaccando tutti gli altri alieni che lo stavano circondando, la coda che saettava come un’arma omicida indipendente.   
Vegeta lo guardava da poco lontano, semidisteso al suolo, con la schiena posata contro una roccia, il volto e una gamba sanguinante. Era la prima volta che lo vedeva combattere con così tanta furia, così violentemente e senza una strategia, come se fosse sopraffatto dai sentimenti. La frangetta frastagliata di Vegeta gli si era appiccicata alla fronte insanguinata, facendogli il solletico, ma non ci badò più di tanto.  
Frieza sembrava una furia, un animale inferocito che difendeva il suo territorio… o qualcosa di sua proprietà, come un cucciolo.

“Che sia a causa del fatto che i nemici mi hanno ferito gravemente…?” 

Vegeta scosse appena la testa, dicendosi che era impossibile che Frieza potesse tenere in quel modo a lui. Si sentì sollevare la testa dalle braccia del suo signore e si ritrovò davanti i suoi occhi scarlatti, prima di perdere conoscenza. 

6\. Who sings in the shower 

-Don't pretend that you're my angel  
When you drag me straight to hell-  
La voce delicata e flebile di Frieza usciva dalle sue labbra nere, appena udibile, coperta per lo più dal suono dell’acqua della doccia.   
Non si accorse che Vegeta era entrato nell’abitacolo, ascoltandolo cantare, per poi cingergli il petto da dietro, facendolo sussultare.   
-Hai una bella voce- gli mormorò sul collo, baciandolo delicato.   
-Con te in giro per casa non è possibile avere un po’ di privacy, eh?-   
Vegeta gli morse il collo, lasciandogli un succhiotto, tenendolo stretto per il petto.  
-Canta ancora- gli intimò e Frieza riprese, dopo qualche attimo di silenzio.   
-You fly on broken wings with all of my dreams  
When you drag me straight to hell-  
Vegeta riconobbe una canzone che gli aveva fatto ascoltare tempo prima. Si sorprese nel trovare Frieza a cantare sotto la doccia (di solito era lui a farlo), ma soprattutto fu sorpreso di scoprire che stava cantando una canzone terrestre che quando aveva sentito era stata definita “troppo rumorosa".  
Vegeta ascoltò l’amato continuare a cantare, lentamente, quasi stravolgendo il ritmo incalzante del brano, vedendo che le parole sembravano scritte apposta per loro due.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seconda parte della ship challenge 
> 
> Ringrazio Kamy per avermi ispirata a fare sta cosetta

7\. Who cries during movies 

-Ma stai piangendo?- domandò Vegeta mettendo in pausa il film e fissando Frieza che si asciugava frettolosamente gli angoli degli occhi con le dita.  
-È frustrazione!- confessò quello -I film terrestri sono così stupidi!-  
Frieza si tirò su le gambe al petto e indicò il televisore con astio.  
-Insomma, se una persona ti fa un torto del genere non puoi lasciarla andare senza dire nulla! Prendigli la testa e sbattigliela contro il muro, non è più semplice? C’è anche più soddisfazione!-  
Vegeta roteò gli occhi e si grattò la tempia.

“Promemoria per me: scegliere con cura i film da guardare con lui, soprattutto in famiglia insieme alle bambine”

8\. Who spends the most while out shopping 

La larga strada del mercato era costellata di bancarelle e tendoni, banchi ricchi di merci di qualità e non, con i passanti che curiosavano tra esse, incalzate dalle voci dei venditori.  
Frieza era coperto da un lungo mantello bianco con cappuccio che gli copriva il capo, teneva stretto il braccio di Vegeta, che gli camminava accanto, seguendo il suo passo, attendendolo se si fermava da qualche parte, attirato da qualcosa. Gli rivolse uno sguardo incuriosito, scrutando il suo volto da sotto il cappuccio.   
-Sei una sorpresa continua. Non avrei mai pensato che ti piacesse girare per i mercati-   
Frieza ridacchiò, stringendosi di più al compagno.   
-Adoro fare compere in negozi di lusso, sai che ho gusti piuttosto difficili, ma ogni tanto ho bisogno di respirare aria diversa. I mercatini mi piacciono, trovo che siano graziosi nella loro rozzezza, inoltre suppongo che siano un buon posto per trovare qualcosa di particolare per le bambine- spiegò Frieza, alludendo alle loro piccole figlie, che avevano chiesto un regalo a loro discrezione per la festività chiamata Pasqua, oltre al cioccolato. Vegeta venne attratto da una bancarella che vendeva pietre e cristalli e si avvicinò ad essa, scrutando la miriade di pietre colorate, denominate con un numero e un libro che ne riportava il nome e le proprietà. Una di quelle sarebbe stata un regalo perfetto per Bra.  
-La numero 47 è molto bella- esordì Frieza, stringendosi di più a Vegeta, essendo stato spinto da un anziano accanto a lui.

“Pietra della luna"

Vegeta guardò il cristallo trasparente con delle specie di raggi al suo interno che richiamavano, appunto, la luce lunare.   
Vennero colpiti entrambi da quell’oggetto particolare, incastonato in un ciondolo argenteo. Aprirono il libro cercando il numero corrispondente.  
-Si dice che la pietra di luna aiuti a ritrovare il sonno perduto. Protegge durante i viaggi, specialmente quelli che prevedono l’attraversamento delle acque o sono effettuati durante la notte.  
E’ allineata con il sistema riproduttivo femminile. Accompagna con dolcezza la donna in gravidanza e favorisce il concepimento. Allevia i dolori del ciclo mestruale e quelli che spesso accompagnano l’ovulazione. Porta equilibrio a livello ormonale…-   
Lesse Vegeta a voce bassa, ma abbastanza alta perché Frieza potesse seguirlo. 

“Ho il sospetto che si tratti di una pietra terrestre, ma non ci metterei la mano sul fuoco" 

Frieza abbozzò un sorriso e andò con la mente ai suoi problemi ormonali, all’irregolarità del suo ciclo e dei suoi ormoni che non avevano mai funzionato molto bene. Quasi si intristì al pensiero di un nuovo concepimento, ma l’idea non gli sembrò così terribile, stringendo a sé il compagno. Si accinse a proseguire per poter guardare la vasta varietà di pietre ma si sentì bloccare da Vegeta, che aveva afferrato la pietra che stavano osservando entrambi, allungando delle monete al venditore, il quale le afferrò con un cenno del capo.  
Frieza lo guardò interrogativo, ma Vegeta non gli diede retta, infilando il monile appena acquistato in una taschina interna del mantello di Frieza.   
-Se ti ha colpito ci sarà un motivo- gli disse, riprendendolo sotto braccio -Prendilo come un portafortuna-   
Fu Frieza a rimanere sorpreso nel vedere il principe interessato a cose come il potere dei cristalli, l’istinto o la fortuna, eppure in quel momento gli parve una cosa talmente naturale che seguì il compagno e ripresero a guardare il bancone, cercando qualcosa di adatto per le loro figlie.

9\. Who kisses more roughly

Le labbra nere e gelide di Frieza cozzarono violentemente contro quelle morbide e ben idratate di Vegeta, le mani candide e affusolate andarono ad afferrare i capelli neri a fiamma, mentre Vegeta gli circondava la vita e le spalle con le braccia. Calde lacrime scesero sulle guance pallide del dittatore, a conferma del profondo dolore che stava provando in quel momento e che aveva provato fino a poco fa. Vegeta ricambiò il bacio con passione, desiderio, come se da quel gesto dipendesse la sua vita.  
Quante volte aveva sognato quel momento?  
Seguì il ritmo impetuoso di Frieza, trovandolo quasi impacciato, troppo irruento, percependo alla perfezione il fiume di emozioni che lo guidava in qu gesto. Non era mai stato un uomo dedito alle emozioni, era sempre stato perfettamente in grado di controllare i suoi desideri e il suo istinto, calmo, riflessivo e per nulla impacciato, al contrario del principe.   
Ma come poteva rimanere calmo e tranquillo dopo aver trascorso quasi cinque anni senza vederlo? Come poteva trattenersi dall’aggredire letteralmente le labbra di Vegeta?  
Il principe si aggrappò alle sue spalle e lasciò che la lunga coda dell’amato gli cingesse la vita.

10\. Who’s the most dominant 

Frieza premette il corpo di Vegeta contro il materasso, sovrastandolo come suo solito. Gli accarezzò il petto e l’addome nudi con le mani gelide, provocandogli piccolo brividi di piacere e poi si fiondò sulle sue labbra, mordendole, fino a quando Vegeta non interruppe quel bacio, per andare a mordergli il collo.   
Frieza era l’unica persona da cui si lasciava dominare volentieri, anche se fuori dal letto si faceva valere molto di più. I loro caratteri scontrosi e orgogliosi trovavano un tacito accordo tra le lenzuola nella loro camera da letto, dove Frieza prendeva totalmente il controllo della situazione, dominando il principe anche solo con uno sguardo.


	5. Immobile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta pera #keywordschallenge sul gruppo fb "Non solo Sherlock - gruppo eventi multifandom"
> 
> Prompt 74: dittatore   
> Fandom: Dragonball   
> Coppia: Vegeta x Frieza   
> Avvertimenti: Pwp, smut, contenuti sessuali espliciti, bondage  
> Ispirata ad un mio disegno che trovate a questo link   
> https://mobile.twitter.com/FridaRush2/status/1291373797375913986/photo/1

Immobile

La sensazione delle labbra di Vegeta sulla sua intimità gli aveva sempre donato un senso di appagamento non indifferente. Frieza sospirò beato e si focalizzò sul momento: seduto sul letto, con le gambe aperte, aveva una visione di Vegeta dall’alto che gli mozzava il fiato, i capelli neri scompigliati, gli occhi neri e liquidi, le labbra piene che accoglievano il suo membro retrattile, la lingua del sayian che scattava su e giù, su e giù, a stimolare la base e soprattutto la punta, dove sapeva avere una grossa sensibilità. Frieza era sicuro che il marito avrebbe usato anche le mani se non fossero state legate saldamente dietro la schiena grazie ad un’intricata ragnatela di corde che aveva annodato personalmente. Le corde si distendevano e si incrociavano intorno al petto del principe, costringendolo a tenere le braccia unite dietro la schiena sudata. Completamente immobilizzato e sottomesso.   
Vegeta passò ancora una volta la lingua lungo tutto il membro del compagno che si morse un labbro. 

“Ogni volta sembra che voglia sfidarmi… ogni volta è come se volesse dimostrarmi che non posso fare a meno di lui, eppure se non erro fino a qualche anno fa i ruoli erano invertiti” 

Frieza sussultò quando Vegeta si impose di prendere nella bocca tutta la sua lunghezza fino a toccare la gola con la punta. La mano bianca dell’uomo afferrò la folta chioma di Vegeta e gli tirò i capelli, costringendolo a guardarlo negli occhi, esponendo il petto ampio e riuscendo ad intravedere la sua erezione pulsante.   
-Direi che può bastare così- sussurrò dolcemente Frieza -Sai essere un cucciolo obbediente e di compagnia gradevole-  
Vegeta ghignò, leccandosi le labbra.  
-La cosa importante è che tu sia soddisfatto del trattamento, “Lord Frieza”- pronunciò il suo titolo con sarcasmo, mentre quello lo faceva sedere sul suo bacino.  
-Non essere così sfacciato, principe- gli tirò ancora i capelli, facendolo gemere, per mordergli il collo e la carne morbida del petto, prendendo un capezzolo tra i denti e il gemello tra le dita, giocandoci e tirandolo scherzosamente. Si godette i gemiti dell’amato, il quale li tratteneva in gola, per non dargli troppa soddisfazione. Osservò la pelle abbronzata del sayian, inspirò il suo profumo mascolino e mischiato al sudore, godendosi la vista di quel corpo ormai marchiato dai segni freschi dei suoi morsi, dei suoi baci, pizzicotti e schiaffi. Ormai aveva compreso che Vegeta si eccitava in quel modo, per quanto il sayian si ostinasse a negarlo.   
Continuò a tenere stretti i suoi capelli, mentre l’altra mano calò pesantemente sul gluteo ancora arrossato del principe, che sussultò, arrossendo violentemente in viso.  
-B… bastardo…- boccheggiò, guardando stizzito il dittatore.  
-Non lamentarti troppo- Frieza gli afferrò i glutei con entrambe le mani e lo incitò ad ancheggiare sul suo bacino.  
-So che ti piace essere trattato così- fece in modo che le loro erezioni si scontrassero, strusciandosi l’una contro l’altra. Vegeta gemette sonoramente, gettando indietro la testa ed esponendo il collo e il petto, continuando ad ancheggiare, i glutei ancora stretti e palpeggiati palle mani gelide dell’imperatore. Si morse ancora le labbra e posò la fronte su quella di Frieza, annullando la distanza tra le loro labbra, baciandolo con ardore, senza smettere di muovere il bacino, cercando un minimo di sollievo tra le gambe. Era troppo preso da quel bacio passionale per accorgersi che le mani di Frieza si erano allontanate dal suo fondoschiena per schiaffeggiare la carne morbida un’altra volta, lasciando dei segni visibili e rossi, che andavano ad aggiungersi alla collezione che Vegeta portava su tutto il corpo.   
Il sayian ansimò e si staccò dalle sue labbra, digrignando i denti e irritandosi nel vedere che Frieza ghignava beffardo e sadico.  
-Ti odio- gli disse Vegeta, mentre Frieza se lo spingeva appena verso di sé per permettere alla punta del proprio membro di entrare in lui.  
Lo baciò a stampo sulle labbra e sorrise.  
-Non è vero- ribatté dolcemente, mentre gli afferrava ancora i capelli, tirandogli indietro la testa e prendendolo con uno scatto secco. Il verso che Vegeta si lasciò sfuggire dalle labbra arrossate fu un misto tra un gemito e un ringhio trattenuto causato dalla penetrazione improvvisa.   
Vegeta coordinava i movimenti del bacino con quelli di Frieza, in una danza lenta e passionale, spinse il petto in fuori, costretto dalla forte presa sui capelli dell’altro, tentando invano di divincolare le braccia dall’imbracatura. La mano libera del dittatore andò ad afferrare il membro del principe, stimolandolo e strofinando la punta con le dita, senza smettere di affondare in lui, ascoltando i suoi gemiti, per poi tornare sul gluteo, massaggiandolo, per poi scendere sulla coscia, accarezzando la pelle segnata dai morsi precedentemente fatti.   
Gli tirò ancora i capelli facendolo gemere mentre la sua schiena si piegava e la mano che prima era sulla coscia calò nuovamente sul gluteo, producendo un forte schiocco, afferrando poi la carne soda.  
Vegeta sussultò.  
-Chi è il tuo padrone?- domandò Frieza improvvisamente, strattonandogli i capelli mentre Vegeta mugolò fin troppo forte.  
-Ah… dio! S… sei tu, Lord Frieza- mormorò Vegeta, riassumendo il ruolo di sottomesso che Frieza gli aveva tacitamente assegnato quando aveva iniziato ad intrecciare le corde sul suo corpo.   
Strinse il gluteo ancora, graffiandolo appena con le unghie nere e affilate, mentre Vegeta si muoveva lentamente su di lui.

“Prima o poi mi farà impazzire” 

Frieza si morse il labbro inferiore, sentendo piccole gocce di sudore scivolare sulla sua pelle candida: si soffermò sui pettorali del compagno, fece scivolare il suo sguardo sugli addominali per poi soffermarsi sul collo costellato di morsi e succhiotti violacei.

“Non riesco a ricordare un momento in cui il suo corpo sia stato puro” 

Frieza ansimò mentre lo prendeva con più forza, tenendo le ciocche nere ben strette tra le dita affusolate. 

“Da che ho memoria è sempre stato marchiato da me. Baci, morsi, cicatrici… è come una firma, un modo per far vedere che appartiene solo a me" 

Posò il palmo gelido e bianco sul petto muscoloso di Vegeta, proprio all’altezza del cuore, sentendolo battere all’impazzata, forte e fiero, solo per lui.   
-È così, mio caro marito- mormorò distrattamente l’imperatore.   
Il sayian boccheggiava in preda al piacere, ma si rese conto di quello strano gesto da parte dell’altro, così spontaneo ma allo stesso tempo inaspettato. Era come se cercasse una prova che fosse vivo, con quella mano sul suo cuore, come se volesse una conferma ulteriore che era lì con lui ed era vivo.  
-F… Frieza- la voce del principe riportò l’altro alla realtà, gli lasciò liberi i capelli e aggredì letteralmente le sue labbra, mordendole, succhiandole, cercando la sua lingua che non tardò a ricambiare il bacio mentre la mano bianca di Frieza gli afferrava la gola, per poi ribaltare le posizioni e costringendo Vegeta a rimanere disteso sul materasso, ansimante ed ancora eccitato. Cercò ancora le labbra nere del marito, che si portò le gambe libere e abbronzate di Vegeta sulle spalle, prendendolo di nuovo, affondando in lui mentre lo guardava negli occhi neri e dalle pupille dilatate. Da quella posizione poteva godersi tutta la bellezza del compagno, la fronte imperlata di sudore, il petto che si alzava e abbassava a causa del respiro accelerato, la pelle decorata da vari segni, la sua espressione implorante ed eccitata.   
Gli prese il viso tra le mani, baciandolo con foga, mentre si spingeva in lui sentendolo ricambiare le spinte, come se fossero i pezzi di un puzzle che si incastravano perfettamente, per poi tornare a posargli una mano sul cuore.

“Sono passati diversi anni ormai" 

Vegeta baciò le sue labbra fino a mozzarsi il fiato, per poi posargli un bacio sul lato della bocca, facendo movimenti involontari per liberare le braccia. 

“Eppure ancora sembra temere che possa lasciarlo da un momento all’altro, teme che possa sparire come ho già fatto in passato” 

Il principe piegò le gambe e fece in modo di stringere di più a sé il corpo minuto del marito, che accelerò il ritmo delle spinte.

“Sono sicuro che è anche per questo che gli piace legarmi così. È un modo per tenermi vicino a sé”

Cercò un altro contatto con le sue labbra, non trovando ostacoli, solo un altro incontro passionale e quasi impacciato con esse.

“E non posso fare a meno di lasciarlo fare”


	6. Dialogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per l'evento del gruppo fb "we are out for prompts"   
> Prompt: "-quell’armatura è nuova?-"

Dialogo 

-Quell’armatura è nuova domandò Vegeta, cercando un contatto visivo con l’imperatore, intento a consultare dei documenti su uno schermo piatto nella sala. Frieza gli rivolse uno sguardo indecifrabile, ma a Vegeta venne in mente un solo aggettivo: stanco.  
Gli era sembrato stanco quando lo aveva visto subito dopo essere tornato in vita e la cosa era andata avanti anche nei giorni a seguire, quelle poche volte che si incrociavano nei corridoi dell’astronave e nelle sale comando o quando la loro figlia scappava da un posto all’altro cercando, sicuramente di proposito, di farli incontrare.   
-Stai cercando di fare il carino con me?- domandò Frieza apatico, riportando lo sguardo sullo schermo luminoso, agitando la coda coperta dal tessuto della battle suit viola, che gli fasciava perfettamente le gambe, i fianchi e le braccia, mentre l’armatura con le spalline gli copriva il busto.   
Vegeta continuava a domandarsi come mai avesse preso l’abitudine di indossare le armature da quando era morto, ma non era riuscito a darsi una spiegazione. O forse non voleva trovarla.  
Aveva provato a domandare ad Antarctis se sapesse qualcosa, ma lei gli aveva risposto che Frieza indossava le armature da quando era nata, perciò le era sempre sembrata una cosa perfettamente normale.   
Perché le armature così coprenti?  
-Vorrei solo provare ad avere un dialogo con te, Frieza- rispose Vegeta, rimanendo fermo, non osando fare un passo verso di lui. Sapeva che la cosa lo avrebbe fatto adirare, in effetti non avrebbe nemmeno dovuto cercare di parlare con l’uomo, ma quella situazione di sguardi gelidi, freddi e distaccati era insostenibile. Tra qualche giorno sarebbero giunti finalmente sulla Terra per prendere Bra e non si erano scambiati che saluti di cortesia.  
-Vorrei solo parlare… io non…- mormorò poi il principe -Non ne posso più…io…-  
Vegeta si mordicchiò un labbro e si grattò sopracciglio.   
Frieza si morse l’interno della guancia, increspando appena le labbra nere e, purtroppo, ancora secche. 

“Nemmeno io…” 

Frieza prese un breve sospiro e lo guardò negli occhi per qualche istante, per poi squadrarlo indifferente.  
-Non me la sento ancora- rispose semplicemente, riportando la sua attenzione sul suo lavoro.   
-Torna da Antarctis… ha bisogno di te-   
Gli disse, senza guardarlo, ignorando la voce nella sua testa che gli diceva che sua figlia non era l’unica ad avere bisogno di Vegeta.


	7. Orribile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per la fast hug challenge sul giardino di efp   
> Prompt   
> 43\. Sussurrare qualcosa durante un abbraccio

Orribile 

-Oggi non va proprio…- mormorò Frieza mentre, seduto sul bordo del letto mentre si guardava le gambe magre e pallide, lo sguardo quasi spento e pensieroso. Vegeta gattonò sul materasso, raggiungendo il compagno e guardando la sua immagine riflessa nello specchio. Osservò l’espressione malinconica e triste dell’uomo che si passò un dito bianco e sottile sulla pelle dei fianchi asciutti.  
-Mi sento…- mormorò ancora, la coda che si muoveva eccitata, gli occhi scarlatti rivolti verso lo specchio che gli mostrava l’immagine di un corpo pallido che in quel momento voleva veder sparire.  
-Orribile- concluse l’imperatore, sentendosi tirare all’indietro dalle forti braccia di Vegeta che ne fece aderire la schiena al proprio petto. Gli accarezzò dolcemente le spalle, avvicinando la bocca al suo orecchio bianco.  
-Tu- sussurrò piano -Sei uno splendore-  
Un angolo della bocca nera di Frieza si curvò in alto.


	8. Male

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per la fast hug challenge d giardino di efp   
> Prompt   
> 11\. Abbracciare qualcuno che piange

Male

-Frieza, ti prego smettila-   
Le unghie nere e corte del tiranno penetrarono nella propria pelle candida, graffiandola e facendone uscire poche gocce di sangue violetto. Vegeta gli afferrò i polsi e tentò di allontanare le mani dal suo corpo, per farlo smettere di graffiare, Frieza sussultò debolmente, gli occhi rossi assottigliati e la bocca contratta in una smorfia di dolore.   
Un forte crampo all’addome gli fece contrarre i muscoli dell’intero corpo, mozzandogli il fiato.

“Non voglio prendere i soppressori… devo imparare a resistere a questi dolori" 

L’uomo incontrò gli occhi neri e preoccupati del principe sayian, che ancora gli teneva i polsi fermi. Gli fu grato di assisterlo ogni volta durante il calore dopo tutti quegli anni. Frieza si domandò se Vegeta si sarebbe mai stufato di farlo.  
Una piccola lacrima scese sulla sua guancia pallida, inumidendola.  
-Perché?- domandò Frieza con un filo di voce strozzata. Le gambe gli tremavano mentre Vegeta lasciava lentamente andare i polsi del compagno, posandogli delicatamente le mani sulle spalle.  
-Perché deve fare sempre così male…?-  
Il principe se lo strinse a sé, sentendolo tremare, le lacrime che piano piano iniziavano a scendere rigogliose, mentre Frieza si perdeva tra i ricordi del suo primo calore, ricordi inconfessabili che aumentavano la sua pena e che avrebbe tanto voluto rimuovere.


	9. L'essenza dell'universo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meravigliosa niziativa di Milady_Silvia   
> #writeinyourstyle che invita a riscrivere un pezzo da lei assegnato con il proprio stile ♡

L'essenza dell'universo 

1\. Pezzo originale di Milady_Silvia 

Il mastodontico albero bianco allargava le sue fronde verso l'universo da cui traeva energia. Le sue radici viola sembravano puntellate di stelle. "Dannato, mi manchi" esalò Vegeta con tono stanco. I suoi capelli erano ingrigiti e la sua pelle sembrava più delicata, ma pareva non avere più di una quarantina d'anni. Serrò gli occhi, ma un ramo più piccolo gli accarezzò il viso, sfacendogli sfuggire una lacrima. Il saiyan ignudo era vezzeggiato dalle grandi foglie. "Tu sei sempre stato figlio dell'universo. Era ovvio che la conquista non era niente rispetto a ciò che potevi essere. Ora sei tu l'essenza stessa dell'universo".

2\. Pezzo riscritto da me 

L’uomo si rannicchiò su se stesso, portandosi le ginocchia al petto, lasciando che i docili e sottili rami del gigantesco albero gli accarezzassero la pelle ancora abbronzata, rami bianchi ornati da foglie altrettanto candide che si confondevano con i capelli a fiamma di Vegeta, in parte già ingrigiti.   
Il contatto con quelle estremità simili a tentacoli gli provocava piccoli brividi di piacere lungo la schiena e puntò gli occhi neri sulle fronde rigogliose. Osservò i rami più esterni che si estendevano verso l’infinito universo scuro, infondendo energia, traendo energia, in un continuo flusso che il sayian riusciva a percepire dentro il corpo e dentro l’anima stando a stretto contatto con quella creatura quasi incredibile.   
Una minuscola lacrima luccicò sul volto di Vegeta e venne raccolta da un piccolo ramo che si avvicinò alla sua pelle, accarezzandole dolcemente.   
Gli occhi di Vegeta seguivano i movimenti freschi e lenti dell’albero bianco e quasi luminoso, le sue orecchie si riempirono dei fruscii delle fronde, suoni naturali, musicali e dolci, che spesso accompagnavano il sonno del principe.   
-Ormai siamo quasi una cosa sola, eppure continui a mancarmi, maledetto-   
Sussurrò l’uomo guardando la sua stessa lacrima bagnare il piccolo ramo bianco.  
Gli parve quasi di riuscire ad ascoltare il suono che produceva l’energia di cui quell’immenso essere era pregno, preziosa ed infinita linfa.  
Vegeta si accoccolò tra i rami che piano piano gli coprivano l’intero corpo, avvolgendo quel corpo quasi fragile, tenendolo in un abbraccio confortevole. L’energia che prendeva in prestito dalle stelle gli dava la possibilità di tenere caldo il principe.  
-Hai sempre desiderato possedere l’universo- mormorò l’uomo, accarezzando un ramo che gli si era attorcigliato al torace.  
-E alla fine ne sei diventato l’essenza-


	10. Tacito accordo

Tacito accordo 

Vegeta lanciò un’occhiata furtiva dietro di sé, dove suo marito se ne stava semidisteso sul divano del salotto, intento a curarsi le unghie nere. Il principe afferrò un dischetto nell’armadietto metallico, rigirandoselo tra le mani per controllarne la dicitura. Non ne aveva un gran bisogno, in realtà, era in quella stanza solo per avere una scusa per vedere Frieza.   
Sospirò tornando a guardare di sfuggita il compagno, si soffermò sulla pancia gonfia che sembrava più grande del giorno prima. Guardò la pelle liscia del ventre che accoglieva l’uovo dentro di sé e poi posò gli occhi sul suo viso concentrato e tirato.  
Dopo il loro ultimo litigio del giorno prima si erano dati ad una specie di sciopero del silenzio che, almeno al principe, faceva pulsare la vena sulla fronte. Situazioni del genere erano all’ordine del giorno tra loro due, spesso in disaccordo e con lo stress alle stelle, ma Vegeta non era sicuro che a Frieza facesse bene tutta quell’agitazione in gravidanza. Era già difficile sopportare quei momenti in situazioni normali, perciò in quella circostanza era anche peggio, con Frieza con gli sbalzi d’umore e gli ormoni impazziti, Bra e Antarctis eccitate per l’arrivo del fratellino o sorellina che sarebbe arrivato a breve.  
Era una situazione che doveva essere tranquilla ma che si rivelava più stressante del normale.   
Sbuffò e gli si avvicinò, tentando un approccio: al massimo si sarebbe preso un insulto da parte dell’altro.  
-Se hai finito di fare le mani ti aiuto con le unghie dei piedi- gli disse secco, guardandolo alzare un sopracciglio in maniera interrogativa.  
Vegeta indicò il pancione e poi si sedette accanto a lui, senza però toccarlo fisicamente.  
-La pancia è fastidiosa- spiegò l’uomo -Non credo che sia comodo fare questo lavoro da te-   
Seguirono pochi secondi di silenzio durante i quali Frieza inchiodò i suoi occhi inespressivi e fiammeggianti in quelli neri e profondi di Vegeta, che si trattenne dal deglutire rumorosamente.   
L’imperatore alzò elegantemente le gambe e le posò sulle cosce del marito, con un sorrisetto sulle labbra nere, mentre gli allungava la limetta che l’altro afferrò prontamente con un’espressione seccata.  
-Come ti pare- rispose Frieza, sistemandosi meglio sul divano, guardando Vegeta roteare gli occhi e iniziare a limare le unghie delle tre dita dei piedi.  
Il sayian guardò nuovamente di sfuggita le mani dell’altro, notandone le unghie nere cortissime, per poi passare lo sguardo sulla pelle candida del petto e dei fianchi. Tagliare le unghie per Frieza era diventato fondamentale visto l’autolesionismo che lo spingeva a graffiare e deturpare la sua stessa carne, per cui era meglio procedere eliminando il problema alla base.   
Vegeta iniziò a smussare le unghie nere del compagno, con una cura maniacale, corrugando la fronte, stando attento a non fargli male e a non graffiargli la pelle, togliendo ogni angolo troppo appuntito e tagliente. Si morse un labbro quando Frieza mosse appena le gambe sulle sue, sistemandole in maniera quasi provocatoria. Vegeta mantenne lo sguardo fisso sulle unghie, guardandole accorciarsi ad ogni suo movimento, ignorando le lunghe dita dei piedi di Frieza che, lentamente, si strusciavano sull’interno coscia, infastidendolo, quasi chiedendo attenzioni.

“Bastardo provocatore” 

Frieza sorrise maligno, incrociando le braccia sul petto bianco e magro, in segno di sfida, guardando il marito stare sempre più in tensione, concentrato come se stesse svolgendo un’operazione a cuore aperto. Lo vide trattenere un sospiro mentre continuava il suo operato, ma Frieza non aveva certo intenzione di lasciarlo stare. Mosse la pianta del piede libero verso l’intimità di Vegeta, coperta dalla stoffa della battle suit, trovandola turgida e, sicuramente, già bagnata.   
-Sei contento di vedermi, Vegeta?- domandò di colpo l’imperatore, senza smettere di strusciare il piede contro l’erezione crescente del principe, le cui guance assunsero un colorito rossastro. Si morse il labbro.   
-Potrei solo nascondere una pistola nella tuta- fu la sua risposta sarcastica.  
Frieza si leccò le labbra e poi si morse quello inferiore, osservando il volto contratto e rosso di suo marito.  
Quanto poteva essere soddisfacente prenderlo in giro, provocarlo e dargli fastidio per ottenere quegli effetti? Quanto amava vederlo arrossire come un bambino, vederlo indurirsi per lui e per lui solo?  
Vegeta smise di muovere la lima sull’ultima unghia, finalmente terminando il suo lavoro, per poi guardare Frieza piegare la gamba il cui piede non era impegnato a sfregare l’erezione.  
-Che ne dici di mostrarmi questa “pistola”, mio caro?-   
Vegeta avvampò, guardando il compagno.   
Come diamine riusciva ad essere così seducente e provocatorio senza mai risultare volgare o troppo esplicito? Come poteva fare in modo di dimenticare litigi, incomprensioni e disaccordi solo con qualche occhiata e parola seducente?  
Il principe si massaggiò la base del naso sospirando appena: cedette alla sua richiesta, buttando per terra la lima e mettendosi a gattoni sul divano, proprio sopra Frieza che sembrava non avere intenzione di muoversi. Vegeta si chinò quel tanto che bastava per raggiungere il suo viso e soffiare appena sulle sue labbra, trovandolo in disaccordo perché Frieza letteralmente aggredì la sua bocca, attirandolo a sé come braccia attorno al collo. Il principe si resse con le mani ai lati della sua testa, per non premere con l’addome contro la pancia. La lingua di Frieza si intrecciò con quella ancora timida dell’altro, famelica e passionale, come se non desiderasse altro. 

“È innegabile che il sesso sia un tacito accordo di pace, ormai. Ci comportiamo come bambini per poi fare pace intrecciando i nostri corpi tra le lenzuola” 

Una mano di Frieza afferrò i capelli sulla nuca di Vegeta mentre l’altra cercò di abbassargli i pantaloni della battle suit, mentre Vegeta gli afferrò il mento con due dita, continuando quel bacio sempre più irruento, per poi spostare la mano dal suo viso al petto, alla pancia per sparire tra le cosce bianche e magre. Frieza gemette sulle sue labbra mentre Vegeta gli stuzzicava l’intimità, sentendolo inumidirsi.  
Gli mordicchiò il labbro inferiore, per poi scendere con la lingua sul collo, facendolo ridacchiare.

“Dovremmo chiudere le porte prima che le bambine ci vedano" 

Vegeta affondò i denti nel collo del compagno.


	11. Questioni da adulti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il fall event del gruppo ''we re out for prompts''  
> Prompt: A e B sono nel più totale silenzio

Questioni da adulti 

Bra guardò la sorella giocherellare con il cibo che aveva nel piatto, tagliuzzando, spappolando le verdure e la carne violacea che componeva la pietanza principale. Entrambe le ragazze portarono i loro occhi sui genitori seduti al tavolo con loro, intenti a consumare la loro cena: Vegeta e Frieza erano nel più totale silenzio. Non si guardavano, né si parlavano, né si sfioravano le mani o le braccia mentre mangiavano, essendo seduti l’uno accanto all’altro.  
Antarctis e Bra percepivano benissimo l’atmosfera pesante che era calata nella sala da pranzo non appena si erano seduti per la cena, ma non avevano osato proferire parola o chiedere qualcosa riguardo quella situazione e nemmeno avevano provato ad intavolare una conversazione di qualsiasi tipo.

“Che rottura di scatole…”

Bra non ne poteva più. Erano passati appena due anni da quando vivevano tutti insieme, da quando erano una “famiglia", ma spesso e volentieri i due reali finivano per litigare e per non parlarsi per molto tempo. A loro, le due piccole di casa, non era dovuto sapere i motivi delle loro discussioni e dei loro litigi, ma erano quelle che più ne pagavano le conseguenze.  
Bra non ne poteva più e tentò la fortuna.  
-E…ehi, papà?- voltò il viso verso Frieza, tirandosi dietro l’orecchio una ciocca di capelli azzurrini, e guadagnandosi un’occhiata di soppiatto dall’imperatore. Antarctis sussultò appena sentendo la sorella rompere il silenzio. Vegeta non ebbe alcuna reazione.  
-Non è che domani mi aiuteresti con… con quell’allenamento di cui avevamo parlato? Possiamo farlo quando vuoi, se hai impegni mi dici quando sei libero- domandò la giovane tutto d’un fiato. Aveva sette anni ma il coraggio che dimostrava nel rivolgere la parola a Frieza in un momento di tensione come quello avrebbe sorpreso chiunque.  
L’uomo la squadrò senza espressione, forse cercando di fare mente locale per ricordare il programma del giorno dopo. Tagliò un boccone di carne e lo infilzò con la forchetta.  
-Va bene. Possiamo farlo nel pomeriggio- rispose calmo, per poi mordersi il labbro inferiore -Tu hai qualcosa da ridire, Vegeta?-  
Il principe si pulì la bocca con il tovagliolo accanto al proprio piatto, rimettendolo sul tavolo subito dopo. Ad Antarctis non sfuggì il fatto che Vegeta si trattenne dall’altare gli occhi al cielo.  
-Non ho nulla da contestare- disse freddo.  
Bra sorrise con un gran sospiro di sollievo, ma si rabbuiò vedendo che il silenzio era ripiombato nella stanza. Passò a rassegna tutti i presenti e aprì la bocca per provare a parlare di nuovo, a Antarctis le diede un colpo alla gamba col ginocchio. Bra la guardò interrogativa e notò il suo sguardo di disaccordo.

“Non è una buona idea" sembrava dirle con i suoi grandi occhi neri.

La piccola sbuffò leggermente e riprese a tagliare la verdura nel piatto.

-Certe volte mi sembrano loro i bambini, non noi- sbottò Bra gironzolando nella stanzetta, i capelli azzurri che ondeggiavano, seguendo il suo piccolo corpo avvolto nel pigiamino rosa. Antarctis era seduta a gambe incrociate sul suo letto e la guardava divertita ma anche leggermente infastidita.  
-Non devi tirare troppo la corda quando fanno così, lo sai- la rimproverò agitando la coda dall’estremità pelosa -Tu ci sei da meno tempo, te lo dico io, sono sempre stati così. In /quel/ periodo non si sono parlati per mesi. Vedrai che prima o poi faranno pace-  
Spiegò la bimba dalla pelle bianca come la neve, scuotendo la folta chioma nera, ma Bra non sembrava convinta. Si fermò in mezzo alla stanza, puntando i piedi per terra.  
-Non li sopporto quando fanno così! Non mi piace- sbottò ancora -Quando litigano diventa tutto così…-  
-Forzato e pesante- concluse Antarctis.  
-Esatto! Mi fanno stare male perché non… non sembrano felici-  
La piccola tirò su con il naso e gonfiò le guance, per poi aprire la porta metallica della loro stanzetta, allarmando la sorella.  
-Aspetta, dove vai?- Antarctis saltò giù dal letto e seguì la bambina nel corridoio del loro castello.  
-Tranquilla, vado solo a fare un giro- le rispose, tendendole la manina che Antarctis afferrò prontamente.  
-Mi va di camminare- disse quest’ultima.  
Camminarono per i corridoi poco illuminati, tenendosi per mano, in silenzio, un silenzio diverso da quello che regnava a cena, pesante e soffocante. Tra le due bambine c’era un silenzio complice, di chi condivide pensieri e paure, situazioni particolari e sentimenti profondi.  
Entrambe si sentivano escluse dalla situazione di coppia dei loro padri, ma d’altronde avrebbero davvero compreso tutte le loro problematiche alla loro giovane età? Ovviamente non era corretto metterle di mezzo in quelle questioni private, ma entrambe ne soffrivano.  
Passando accanto alla porta del salotto da cui fuoriusciva uno spiraglio di luce udirono un suono metallico, come se qualcuno fosse stato sbattuto contro la parete. Antarctis scattò sull’attenti, trascinando la sorellina ad appiattirsi contro la porta, entrambe con le orecchie tese, così come i loro muscoli, immobili come due statue.  
-Io voglio solo che tu stia bene- a parlare era stato Frieza, la voce calma che però lasciava intendere una grande rabbia.  
Bra e Antarctis non riuscivano a vedere i loro genitori dalla posizione in cui si trovavano, ma potevano ascoltare. Ci furono due secondi di silenzio, seguiti da uno schiocco, come fosse uno schiaffo.  
-Credi che non abbia lo stesso desiderio?- la voce di Vegeta era poco più che un sibilo –Anch’io voglio vederti stare bene, voglio vederti fare progressi, ma se ti comporti come un bambino le cose non possono migliorare-  
-Se ti poni in maniera arrogante, come fai sempre, non puoi stupirti delle mie reazioni- rispose Frieza, stavolta con un tono leggermente più alto.  
-Le cose che dici… che lasci intendere con certe parole, Frieza- gli disse il principe sayian -Mi fanno male. Mi feriscono e mi fanno sentire molto in colpa… non è così che mi aiuti a stare meglio-  
Le bambine si lanciarono degli sguardi interrogativi l’una co l’altra, non riuscendo a comprendere pienamente il senso del discorso che stavano spiando. Certo erano ben consapevoli dei trascorsi dei due uomini, sapevano che non avevano passato un periodo così facile fino a due anni prima, Antarctis, poi, ci aveva vissuto in quella situazione di diffidenza e pesantezza, ma non potevano certo comprendere fino a che punto la situazione era grave. Non potevano certo comprendere i danni e le ripercussioni psicologiche che le scelte e le azioni dei loro genitori avevano avuto sul loro animo e sul loro rapporto, rapporto che tentavano in tutti i modi di far funzionare.  
Ci furono dei secondi di interminabile silenzio, durante i quali le bambine temettero di venire scoperte, ma poi Frieza ridacchiò sotto i baffi.  
-Ti sei rammollito, mio caro-  
I rumori umidi e i flebili schiocchi che seguirono lasciarono intendere alle due piccole che c’era stato un bacio tra i loro genitori, lungo, passionale e silenzioso. Bra e Antarctis si scambiarono uno sguardo complice e si lasciarono andare ad un sorriso furbetto prima di prendersi più forte per mano, avviandosi verso la loro camera, riprendendo a percorrere i corridoi tanto familiari e che ormai conoscevano a memoria.  
Frieza, dentro il salotto mentre ancora teneva premuto Vegeta contro la porta, interruppe il bacio, inchiodano gli occhi scarlatti in quelli neri del sayian.  
-Avrò anche sbagliato- iniziò con il fiato corto -Ma non mento quando dico di volerti vedere sano e felice. Un comandante distratto e perso nei suoi pensieri non mi serve a nulla-  
Vegeta gli afferrò il viso.  
-Oh, dunque è solo per questo che ti dai tanta pena per prenderti cura di me- gli rispose sarcastico, ricevendo in risposta solo un mugolio.  
Calò il silenzio e, dopo poco, Vegeta parlò di nuovo.  
-Sono andate via-  
-Credo di sì- fu la risposta dell’imperatore, che avvolse la coda attorno alla vita del compagno, con un’espressione maliziosa.  
Era una fortuna che le bambine fossero fuggite lontane da quella stanza, perché Frieza, dopo quella litigata, non vedeva l’ora di sigillare la porta del salotto e trascinare il principe sul divano, con intenti non proprio innocenti e casti.


	12. Limbo

Limbo

L’acqua fresca e ricca di minerali e sostanze rigeneranti stava riempiendo la teca di vetro in cui si trovava, ormai immerso quasi per metà corpo. Il suo sguardo e il suo pensiero rivolti solo alla persona di fronte a lui, i capelli neri ancora umidi, il corpo che sembrava fresco e riposato nonostante fosse privo di vita da troppo tempo.  
Frieza si avvicinò al corpo di Vegeta, adagiato con cura contro il fondo della teca. L’acqua ormai gli arrivava al petto.  
Scendere in quella stanza era un sollievo e una maledizione al tempo stesso. Il dolore fisico che si procurava da quando aveva dato alla luce Antarctis era aumentato, si feriva più spesso di prima, mordendo, graffiando la tenera carne delle cosce, delle braccia, della coda, nel vano tentativo di espiare colpe che in realtà non aveva e di provare un po’ di malato sollievo.  
Molta gente beveva per dimenticare e per sprofondare in un baratro di inconsapevolezza e tranquillità effimera, ma lui preferiva farsi del male in quel modo.  
L’imperatore era ormai immerso nell’acqua fin sopra le spalle.  
Sospirò pensando al momento in cui l’acqua lo avrebbe sommerso del tutto insieme al corpo di Vegeta. All’inizio avrebbe sofferto, sarebbe stato difficile non respirare, lasciarsi andare, lasciare che l’acqua gli invadesse il naso, i polmoni, il corpo.  
Ma dopo sarebbe stato libero.  
Lasciò che l’acqua gli coprisse il volto intero, finendo di riempire la teca, le bollicine che produceva il macchinario gli solleticavano la pelle bianca e deturpata dalle sue stesse mani.  
Aprì gli occhi stanchi e segnati da profonde e scure occhiaie, rivelando le iridi scarlatte che vennero a contatto con l’acqua. Le mani affusolate e dalle unghie accuratamente smaltate di nero afferrarono le spalle di Vegeta, che rimase immobile, e lo tirarono a sé. Frieza unì le loro labbra in un bacio che non sarebbe mai stato corrisposto, accarezzò le braccia del principe, gli strinse i capelli com’era solito fare quando era ancora in vita.  
Erano rimasti morbidi e delicati.  
L’aria iniziò a mancargli dopo poco, i polmoni gli bruciavano, così come i muscoli. La vista gli si era ormai appannata e il suo intero corpo ebbe uno spasmo. Schiuse le labbra nere da cui uscirono piccole bolle d’aria, che risalirono in alto veloci e frenetiche, accompagnate da quelle prodotte dal macchinario.  
Finalmente sarebbe stato libero dal tormento della sua vita, libero da tutta quella sofferenza, libero dal peso di sua figlia, dal peso di Vegeta e dal peso della sua stessa mente.

Libero…

Libero…

Frieza aprì gli occhi con uno scatto e riemerse, prendendo aria a pieni polmoni come se ne fosse stato privato per anni, respirò frenetico, i muscoli che ancora bruciavano per l’assenza prolungata di ossigeno, la gola in fiamme.  
Tossì un paio di volte, premendo il pulsante di spegnimento del macchinario, che iniziò a svuotarsi di tutta l’acqua che prima riempiva la teca. Sentì ancora più freddo di prima, a contatto con l’aria, ma rimase nella teca, chiusa, angusta, claustrofobica, in compagnia del cadavere di Vegeta e vi trovò un parallelismo con la sua mente in quel periodo.  
Soffocata, annebbiata dai ricordi e dalla negatività, il pensiero di Vegeta sempre presente, che gli aveva dato una figlia che non desiderava ma che avrebbe pagato le conseguenze della sua situazione psicologica disastrata. Dentro di sé sapeva che Antarctis non meritava quel trattamento.  
Eccolo, l’imperatore Frieza, l’uomo più potente e temuto dell’universo che non era nemmeno in grado di porre fine alla sua vita, troppo attaccato ai ricordi, troppo prigioniero della stessa immagine che si era creata di lui, prigioniero di se stesso e delle sue emozioni.  
Non voleva morire ma non voleva nemmeno vivere in quel modo.  
Frieza crollò in ginocchio, di fronte a Vegeta, tenendosi la testa fra le mani bagnate, i denti digrignati per impedirgli di urlare, intrappolato in un limbo da cui non sapeva come uscire.


	13. Compassione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per la #4shipshcchallenge del gruppo "hurt/comfort italia fanfiction and fanart"

Compassione 

Il corpo minuto di Frieza si contrasse nel sonno per l’ennesima volta quella notte e Vegeta si inginocchiò subito sul materasso accanto a lui. Ancora.  
Guardò il suo viso addormentato e contratto, più pallido del solito anche a causa della mancanza di sonno che doveva aver patito anche nei giorni precedenti al suo ritorno e gli posò gentilmente una mano sulla fronte sudata e leggermente accaldata. Era sicuro che Frieza stesse avendo un altro incubo sul virus, probabilmente stava rivivendo in continuazione quelle esperienze nel suoi sogni, fin troppo lucidi anche se spesso sconnessi. Erano tornati insieme da poco tempo ma già Vegeta aveva notato come dopo aver dormito Frieza sembrava quasi sempre più stanco e stravolto di prima, e per nulla riposato. 

“Ed è colpa mia" 

Il principe sospirò mentre guardava l’espressione di Frieza, per nulla tranquilla. Avrebbe potuto svegliarlo per farlo riprendere un po’, ma quella notte si era già svegliato due volte e non se la sentiva di destarlo ancora.   
Avrebbe continuato a stargli semplicemente vicino, facendogli sentire la sua presenza, consolandolo come poteva. Gli si stese accanto e gli coprì il corpo con le coperte color lavanda, fresche e profumate, per poi scendere dal letto e muoversi verso l’oblò che mostrava il cielo scuro e le stelle luminose che contrastavano il buio della notte. Guardò il proprio riflesso sul vetro e sussultò quando sentì la voce di Frieza dietro di sé.  
-Perché non stai dormendo?-   
Vegeta si voltò e lo trovò seduto sul letto, le spalle contratte, la pelle sudata e una mano a reggersi la fronte, come se gli facesse male la testa. Il bruno lo guardò attentamente, indeciso sulla risposta da dargli: avrebbe tanto voluto dirgli che, dopo la seconda volta che si era svegliato, aveva deciso di rimanere sveglio per essere sicuro che l’imperatore si riposasse a sufficienza, o almeno che riuscisse a dormire per qualche ora di seguito senza svegliarsi in preda agli spasmi dovuti agli incubi.   
-Non ho molto sonno- gli disse semplicemente mentre si avvicinava al letto per posargli una mano sulla spalla. Frieza smise si reggersi la testa e si massaggiò la base del naso.  
-Non possiamo essere in due a non riuscire a dormire, Vegeta- sospirò Frieza scoraggiato.  
Era intuitivo, aveva compreso le intenzioni di Vegeta con facilità e la cosa lo infastidiva e inteneriva allo stesso tempo.   
-Non mi serve la tua compassione- sbottò secco, mentre Vegeta si allontanava verso il bagno, sentendolo armeggiare con i barattoli sopra lo scaffale. Lo vide tornare in camera e sedersi accanto a lui sul letto.   
-Non ti offro compassione, Frieza- gli disse porgendogli una piccola pastiglia e un bicchiere d’acqua -Ti offro aiuto-   
Frieza guardò di soppiatto ciò che Vegeta gli porgeva con un’espressione quasi speranzosa.   
Odiava prendere medicinali, anche se si trattava di quelle piccole pillole a base di estratti di erbe e fiori e che erano pesanti da smaltire. Cercava di prenderne il meno possibile per rimanere il più lucido possibile, ma la faccia di Vegeta lo stava praticamente supplicando di accontentarlo.   
Magari una sola pillola non avrebbe potuto fargli che bene e poi gli effetti erano leggeri ma efficaci, avrebbero potuto riposare entrambi…  
Afferrò la pastiglia ficcandosela in bocca per poi prendere un gran sorso d’acqua dal bicchiere mentre Vegeta tornava a stendersi sul letto vicino a lui. Avrebbe voluto parlargli, dirgli qualcosa che potesse confortarlo, ma nessuno dei due era bravo ad esprimere i propri sentimenti a parole, perciò si limitò ad invitarlo a rimettersi sotto le coperte, cosa che Frieza fece senza esitazione, riassumendo la sua solita posizione fetale, raccogliendosi le gambe al petto, mentre aspettava che il sonno prendesse il sopravvento su di lui.   
Vegeta lo guardò addormentarsi molto lentamente, ringraziando l’effetto soporifero e tranquillante della pastiglia, ma si costrinse a rimanere sveglio per poter meglio vegliare sul sonno agitato del compagno.


End file.
